forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Nikki Bella
Nicole Garcia-Colace (born November 21, 1983) is an American model, actress, and professional wrestler. Nicole, and her twin sister Brianna Monique Garcia-Colace who wrestles under the name Brie Bella are an American professional wrestling tag team collectively known as the Bella Twins. Nicole currently works for the WWE . Early life and career Born sixteen minutes apart from her twin sister Brianna to parents Kathy Colace and Jon Garcia, Brianna and Nicole Garcia-Colace were raised in Scottsdale, Arizona, and are of Mexican and Italian descent. Keen soccer fans, she played for Scottsdale clubs from second grade. In third grade, the girls were separated into different classes by their mother to allow for more independence. Nicole graduated from Chaparral High School in 2002. They both moved to San Diego, California for college, but moved to Los Angeles a year later, where Nicole worked as a waitress at the Mondrian Hotel while trying to find an agent. Nicole then started modeling, acting, and doing promotional work. They made their first national TV appearance on the Fox reality show Meet My Folks. Following this appearance, the Garcia twins were hired to be the World Cup Twins for Budweiser and were photographed holding the World Cup trophy. Nicole was a contestant in the 2006 "International Body Doubles twins search". Nicole and her sister Brianna participated in the 2006 WWE Diva Search but did not make the cut. Professional wrestling career WWE For Extreme Monday Night RAW (2011-Current) After re-signing on with WWE in February 2011. Nicole would return on the February 28th edition of RAW, Nicole was seen backstage with her twin sister Brianna, and Evan Bourne. Nicole would push for Brie to get ready for their match that night, while Evan would try to convince Brianna to let him train her. Brie would decline Evan's offer. The Bella Twins faced off against WWE Women's Champion, Mercy later that night in a handicap match. The Bella Twins would pick up the pinfall victory when Brie pinned Mercy. Other media Prior to working with WWE, the twins appeared on Meet My Folks. Filmography Personal life Nicole is a licensed real-estate agent. Nicole revealed that she had married her high school sweetheart at the age of 20; the marriage was annulled three years later In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Bella Buster (Sitout facebuster) ** Twin Magic (Simultaneously switching places on a distracted referee, often followed by a Bella Buster or a small package) * Signature moves ** Abdominal stretch transitioned into a chinlock ** Diving crossbody ** Hair-pull mat slam ** Jumping snapmare ** Leaping clothesline, sometimes done repeatedly in succession ** Monkey flip ** Multiple pinning variations *** Roll-up *** Schoolgirl, sometimes out of a corner ** Springboard arm drag ** Alabama slam ** Cross armbreaker ** Hammerlock front powerslam ** Headscissors takedown ** Running bulldog ** Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap ** Spinebuster ** Springboard roundhouse kick ** Thesz press * Tag team moves ** Finishing moves *** Double hair-pull mat slam followed by a double leg slam ** Signature moves *** Double dropkick, to an oncoming opponent *** Double hiptoss *** Double slingshot suplex * Entrance themes ** "You Can Look (But You Can't Touch)" by Kim Sozzi and Jim Johnston Category:1983 births Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE Divas Category:WWE for Extreme Category:American wrestlers